


Naked Truth

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus reviews some domestic dangers with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Truth

Title: Naked Truth  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Severus reviews some domestic dangers with Harry.  
Word Count: 335  
Genre: Humor, romance  
Warnings: Fluff. ;)  
A/N: Written in honor of [](http://carpet-diemon.insanejournal.com/profile)[**carpet_diemon**](http://carpet-diemon.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday because of our discussion re: naked characters, and because my muse, she is insane. *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Naked Truth

~

“Potter, what in Merlin’s name are you doing?”

Harry glanced towards where Severus was sitting and sipping his tea. “I’m making breakfast,” he said, gesturing towards the stove where the sausages and tomatoes were frying. “Do you want something different?”

“Is there a reason you’re making it whilst naked?”

Harry grinned. So Severus _had_ noticed. “Yeah. I was chatting with Mr. Weasley, and he was talking about how nice it is now that all his children are out of the house, you know? He mentioned that he can walk about naked and said how freeing it is. So, I thought I’d try it.”

“You are now taking advice from Arthur Weasley?” Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry snickered. “Well I figure he knows a thing or two. He and Molly managed to have seven children, after all.”

“Did he give you any warnings about doing this? Cooking naked seems as if it would be a recipe for disaster.”

Harry shrugged. “I thought of that. I have up a light Shield Charm to protect me from oil spatters and burning.” He jumped as Severus, who had risen and crept up behind him, pulled him back against his front, the buttons of his robes digging into Harry’s back.

“Did he warn you about the other dangers you’ll run into?” Severus murmured, his hand coming around to cup Harry’s rapidly awakening prick.

“Dangers?” Harry gasped. “Like what?”

“Like the risk that your husband will ravage you against every surface of this house if you persist in such wanton displays.” Severus emphasized his words by light nips along Harry’s shoulder and neck.

Harry smiled as he thrust his hips forward to get more of Severus’ hand. “I don’t think that crossed his mind,” he murmured, moaning as Severus’ other hand began searching for his hole.

A minute later, as he was bent over the table and Severus prepared to ride him, Harry had just enough coherency left to think, _But the thought did cross my mind._

~


End file.
